September 11
by Sjeherazade
Summary: This is a story about how Mitch felt when his home city was attacked and what his friends' in Great Britain, Canada and Australia felt about don't knowing if he was alive or not.
1. Chapter 1

September 11

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters,**** it was meant to be an oneshot but I really wanted to publish this one on this day and as I don't have English as my native language and will have to translate it first I just didn't had time. The clock is 22:22 already…**

**Chapter**** 1. **

**(Perth – Australia September. 11****th**** 22:14) **

Tom had decided to go to bed early that night, it had been a trying day and he was tired. But when he had tucked himself to bed and closed his eyes… his father called from downstairs…

Tom moaned and walked down to his parents.

"Tom… watch this!" He pointed at the TV; an aeroplane flew right into the World Trade Centre. Tom groaned again.

"Did you wake me up to show me some stupid movie at this time?"

"No Tom…" His father answered without taking his eyes from the TV"… It's no movie… it's real…"

Tom just stared at him, and then on the TV and then on his mother. Both of them seemed very shocked, but still what happened on the TV was so unreal. He left the room and was on his way back to his room again when the entire truth suddenly hit him. Someone had bombed New York, the city were his friend Mitch lived.

Tom wasn't tired anymore, he ran the last steps and in to his room and sat down behind his computer. He did need to sleep, but first he had to know that Mitch was all right…

---

**(Portsmouth – ****England September. 11th 14:14)**

Tamsyn came in to Josh, when he was sitting in the computer lab playing computer games. Her face seemed very empty, almost dead.

"One minute please" Josh interrupted before she had even said one word, like he used to do. Tamsyn didn't say anything, she didn't turn the electricity off like she used to.

Josh got so worried about that fact that he couldn't concentrate on the game anymore; this wasn't the Tamsyn he knew.

"Is anything wrong?"

Tamsyn nodded and turned the computer next to her friend on, and then she, still without a word, opened a news site. Josh stared at the picture some seconds, and then he made a weak sound with his mouth. Then they looked at each other… without a word.

----

While Tamsyn and Josh sat in the computer lab watching the news, Rob was with hisphysiotherapist, he didn't have any clue about what happened in the rest of the city, and definitely not in New York on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean…

**(Toronto – ****Canada September. 11th 9:14)**

Suddenly the loudspeaker began to sound and the students in the entire school could hear their principal's voice. He told them that all classes were closed and that something had happened in New York.

Lauren left her classroom, happy for the unexpected brake, until she walked by a TV screen. There was absolutely no chance that it was a movie, it had the real news's logotype. But that wasn't what troubled her most. She got bad suspicions from this, like if there was something she had forgot. She had heard something about World Trade Centre and this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2. **

**(Perth – Australi****a 22:21)**

Tom had sent a mail to Mitch, were he had asked him to reply as fast as possible. That was several minutes ago now and Tom began to be impatient.

Finally he opened a new window and wrote a mail for Lauren instead.

**(Toronto – ****Canada 9:22)**

Lauren had just arrived to the computer lab, turned the computer on and opened the mailbox to try to find out what she had missed. She immediately caught sight of the mail from Tom and forgot about New York and Mitch for a moment.

Unfortunately Tom seemed worried too. Lauren couldn't find anything to answer so she opened a chat and invited Tom. He accepted. They sat there sending short sentences to each other for a while. Then two squares appeared on their computers. Tamsyn and Josh asked if they could join. Lauren accepted and went back to the first window to try to remember what troubled her.

She found a message from Mitch, from yesterday. Lauren opened it and read it. The next second she fainted…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3.**

Lauren's friends' found her on the floor in the computer lab and got her to the nurse. They saved what she had on the computer and turned it off. And then she was taken home.

After calming down a bit she left her bed and walked over to the computer, but then she changed her mind. She didn't want to know more right now. But at the same time she didn't want Tom, Tamsyn, Rob and Josh to sit there wondering. For Tom it was about midnight now and he did certainly only sat up because he was worried for Mitch.

She walked over to the telephone instead. He picked it up and called the number to Tamsyn's cell phone… after a few seconds she answered.

"Hi Tamsyn! It's Lauren…" Lauren couldn't force herself to say anything more.

"Hi Lauren!" Tamsyn sounded just as tired as Lauren felt. "Is something wrong Lauren?"

"I fainted in school so they drove me home, Allie isn't at home… I… got a mail from Mitch…"

"Then he's okay!" Lauren got silent a while before she answered.

"I got this mail yesterday… he was there… Mitch and his little sister was there…"

**(Portsmouth – ****Great Britain 14:29)**

Tamsyn hang up the phone after telling Lauren to go to bed and try to get some sleep and then she turned to Josh.

"He was there!" Josh sighed and sank down deeper in the chair. Tamsyn sat down again and wrote some lines for Tom.

In the same moment Rob drove in to them in his wheelchair, deadly pale in his face after overhearing what Tamsyn had said to Lauren and Josh, and what he had been told after leaving hospital.

"This may be a stupid question but… who was where? Were Mitch… there?" He wasn't able to say anymore, he just stared at the movie that was showed on Tamsyn's computer screen while she and Josh sent the mail to Tom from Josh's.

Rob came closer, the fact that his friends didn't answer him almost felt worse than all the other things. When he was close enough to read over Tamsyn's shoulder he couldn't find any reason to doubt it anymore. Mitch was certainly dead and Lauren presumably lived too close. Now they could only hope that, whoever it was who did this was only after USA and not Canada too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4.**

**(Perth – Australia**** 22:41)**

Despite the fact that Tom had had a feeling of what he heard, he couldn't believe it. They didn't know if Mitch was dead or not. Or if he was trapped, scared or unconscious… Tom felt sick, but he couldn't do anything for Mitch, he knew that, it was morning where he was now and here it was night. He couldn't just go there and look for him.

Tom sighed and went back to bed, then he happened to touch the notebook where he wrote down peoples' addresses and phone numbers and so on. For some reason it laid at his bedside table, but now it fell down on the floor.

When Tom bent down to pick it up he remembered… he had Mitch's cell phone number. He could call him… but what if he didn't answer… he could imagine his father if he found out that he had called any expensive International call… but this situation…

Finally Tom couldn't stand wondering anymore, he called the number… he didn't think that he would get an answer anyway.

**(New York – USA 9:41)**

Mitch's entire body was shivering when he watched the scene, fortunately he and his little sister hadn't got there in time. They now stood some blocks away hugging each other happy that they were still alive. Only a few minutes later they would have been there…

Mitch heard the cell phone. His sister left him for a while to let him answer.

Actually it was a relief to hear Tom's voice in the phone. And to know that his friends had been worried for him.

"How are you?" Tom suddenly finished his long explanation about how Lauren had fainted and how their British friends tried to comfort each other. Mitch panted for air.

"I'm fine, I', just a little shocked, this is so… unreal…" It was hard to speak with all the feelings tearing inside. Everything was like a movie. It just couldn't be real. Mitch looked up at the towers again while his Australian friend talked comforting to him in the phone.

**(Perth – Australi****a 22:58)**

"I know that there will not be anymore aeroplanes!" Tom said dead certain at the same time as he held his fingers in a cross behind his back. He was quite sure that CIA bugged the call and would ask him several questions after that but right now he didn't care, his friend needed to hear something like that.

"I hope you are right." He heard a shivering voice in the phone. "But I'd really want to know who's responsible for this, but I think we will never know."

"Maybe it's aliens!" Tom suddenly joked. Mitch gave a weak laugh, then he stopped… very suddenly he stopped…

Tom couldn't see what happened but he had a feeling that something was very wrong. Suddenly he heard Mitch scream, he could hear several other people scream too, it seemed like they ran.

"Mitch what's happening? There aren't a UFO or something there are it?"

"… No… no UFO it's… it… it collapsed… the tower collapsed…"

"Mitch breath! Don't forget to breath!"

"I'm trying… I should go find my sister now, she needs me."

"She really do! Mitch… go home and sleep, but before you do that, I'm quite sure that Rob, Josh, Tamsyn and Lauren would be very grateful if you sent them a mail or something to tell them that you are alive!"

"Yes, yes I'll do that! Tom thanks for calling, I really needed it, ok now maybe we should go to bed, it's midnight for you, right?!"

"Don't forget to breath Mitch!"

"Oh sorry, thanks!"

Tom hang up the phone and put the note book on his bedside table again. Then he fell asleep.

When he woke up next morning to check the mail he found a mail from Mitch. He had also sent copies to Rob, Josh, Tamsyn and Lauren.

^* ^

_Hi everyone. __Tom told me that you were worried for me, according to him Lauren had even fainted. I just wanted to tell you that I'm alive and I'm fine… or quite fine. I'm still shocked, my sister and I was only two minutes away when the first one came. Anyway, I will survive but the shock made me a little tired so I'm going home to get some sleep. And I know that this sounds… well… not like me… but I'm happy that I have friends like you. _

_Mitch._


End file.
